Unlikely Love Affair
by NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Dean had never really comprehended what Harry's friendship meant to him. Maybe he would thank Ron someday. If he could only muster up the words to Harry, himself. Slash! M/M. Don't like, don't read!
1. Resisting the Normal

**AN**: This will turn into a Dean Thomas/Harry Potter slash ship. May be a slow build for now. And this will include Ron and Dumbledore bashing as well.

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

**Unlikely Love Affair – Chapter 1 (Resisting the Normal)**

Harry was looking around in the Great Hall in confusion. There had been an announcement on the Notice Board in the Gryffindor Common room for several weeks. Something about attendance being mandatory in the Great Hall. He wasn't sure why it was necessary since the announcement would be at dinner. Unless there were some students that tended to skip dinner.

Harry took that moment to turn to Dean to ask, "do you know what this is all about?"

Dean looked shocked and flustered that Harry was speaking to him, "ummm… not sure. But when does anything that Dumbledore says, make sense?"

Harry snorted, not protesting the words. He gave Dean a weird look when the taller boy had appeared bothered and caught unaware. But passed it off as Dean just being distracted. It had been a very hectic week after all.

Harry walked with Dean and Ron to the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione took the sides on either side of him. While Dean sat several seats down away from him. Seamus took the left seat of Dean while Neville sat in front of Harry. The small raven didn't pay much attention to the seating arrangements. Since it really wasn't that odd for Dean and Seamus to choose seats together. They been best mates ever since first year. Just like Harry and Ron had become best mates in their first year. Though Harry did give Neville a half wave when he sat down.

"Hey Harry," was the shy comment.

"Hey, Neville," came Harry's cheerful reply. "Know what this is about?"

Neville slowly nodded.

Ron looked instantly interested, "What is it? Dad and Perce have been very tight lip about it all summer."

Neville slowly shook his head, "sorry, Ron. Not able to say, though we'll find out after dinner."

Ron looked put out.

Harry snickered, though he was curious. He didn't mind waiting a bit longer. Though he knew that patience was not a virtue of Ron's.

Hermione had even given Ron a disappointed glare.

"Really Ronald," she muttered under her breath.

"Don't tell me you're not curious either, 'Mione," Ron said with a mouth full of food.

Hermione looked away in disgust, "Of course I'm curious, but I at least know how to curb that. And know the virtue of patience that you sorely lack."

Ron just shrugged and stuffed another forkful of food into his mouth.

Even Harry had looked a little grossed out at seeing half eaten food in his friend's mouth. He didn't want to lose his appetite quite so soon. His eyes adverted and slowly chewed as his eyes kept flickering to the Head Table. Though he didn't miss out on the Treacle Tart they had for dessert. It was his favorite after all. And he refused to let Ron ruin that for him.

Harry felt his eyes shift back to the Head Table as the tables were cleared of food. Dumbledore used that moment to stand up.

Soon the entire hall had their attention on Dumbledore, itching to know what was going on. That was when Dumbledore let the disillusion charm on the golden pedestal fade. And the gold pedestal slowly melted away and revealed a stone goblet glowing with runes.

Harry looked on in interest. The stone goblet looked ancient enough. It made Harry curious on how old it really was.

"The Goblet of Fire," Hermione breathed.

Harry looked at Hermione in confusion. "The Goblet of Fire," he questioned.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "it's an ancient artifact that predates back to the founders. It's a tool for the Triwizard Tournament. They discontinued it centuries ago."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"The death toll," Neville said softly.

Harry became alarmed, "death toll?!"

Hermione nodded," it's an extremely dangerous event."

"Dangerous enough to kill you?!" was Harry's shocked tone.

Neville nodded, "Gran would talk about where it used to take place every five or ten years. But it got so high that the Ministry decided to discontinue it. But now they're bringing it back."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Neville shook his head, "Dumbledore will probably tell you in a minute."

"The Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore echoed in the hall. "As many of you well know the Triwizard Tournament was brought back into tradition this year. And with due consideration it has been decided to raise the age to maturity. If a student feels they have the strength and will to enter, do so lightly! Once you have entered your name, there is no turning back. You will be placed under a binding contract. If you try to turn back, you may lose your magic just as well as your respect. An age line will be placed for your protection. In this tournament you will face three extremely dangerous tasks. A task that you may be lucky to pass with your life. These tasks are not for the faint of heart. You have been warned."

Harry's ears listened to the Headmaster's every word. He felt a shiver go down his back at the fact that the goblet had a bind of your magic and if you tried to back out, it would snap it out of you. But he was still curious about something.

"What does he mean by maturity?" Harry asked out loud.

"Harry, he means when you turn 17. That's when you officially became an adult in the wizarding world," Neville replied before Hermione got a chance to.

"Harry! You're seriously not going to try to enter?" Hermione's tone was sharp.

Harry shook his head no, "of course not. I don't have a death wish!"

Hermione frowned, but she accepted Harry's words. She knew better than most that her friend wouldn't want anything to do with it. She felt it was more of him making sure he actually wouldn't be in anything life threatening for once.

"Would be nice, wouldn't it?" Ron asked while walking back to the dorm.

Harry shook his head, "I rather have my neck attached to me."

"But eternal glory!" Ron reminded.

"It's not like I would need it," Harry replied.

Ron shrugged, he was aware that he was still too young to think about entering.

* * *

Harry peaked around the corner, curious on what was going on. He noticed Dean sitting nearby in the chamber for the goblet.

"Hey Dean," Harry greeted, taking a seat by him.

Dean almost jumped, grabbing his sketchbook before it could fall.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, realizing that Dean was probably caught off guard.

Dean gave a small smile but brushed off Harry's apology. He was trying to draw the Goblet of Fire instead of doing homework. "What's up, Harry?"

"Was wondering if you knew anything about what Fred and George were cooking up lately. They seemed excited about something," Harry said with small grin.

Dean actually snorted at that, "oh, those two think that an Aging Potion will allow them to enter."

Harry paled slightly at that, he still didn't like the sound of a death related tournament. But he did find it interesting enough that he would be watching it. "And they think that'll work?"

Dean shrugged, "Hermione doesn't think it will."

Harry grinned, "she hasn't been wrong yet."

That was when Ron joined at Harry's side and clasped a hand to his shoulder. "Was looking for you mate, disappeared out of the Great Hall."

Harry smiled, "well some people do think about stuff other than their stomach."

Hermione snorted, but didn't say a word.

Ron just pouted at the comment, but he didn't disagree.

Harry jumped into the conversation with his two best friends, so he never saw the disappointed look on Dean's face. Who went back to his sketchbook and continued sketching the goblet. Even though his movements were a bit jerky at best.

Hermione noticed and had a thoughtful look on her face. _'Boys,'_ she thought. She did feel slightly sorry for her classmate. Even she noticed that Ron did tend to take most of Harry's attention, but he was his best mate. She honestly thought it was more of a jealousy thing. Though she did promise herself that she'd try to include Dean into their conversations more. She just hoped that Ron wouldn't see Dean as competition for Harry's friendship.

"Be nice if Fred and George shared some with me," Ron grumbled.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"What!?"

Hermione sighed, "you are not 17 and neither are your prankster brothers! And you are forgetting the most important detail. An age potion will not fool an age line, it runs off your physical and mental age. Just because you change the appearance of someone older will not fool it!"

Ron looked sheepish at that.

Harry snorted, though had to hide a laugh as Hermione lectured their friend.

"I swear… it's like you've never picked up a book," the bookworm muttered.

"Well… you know Ron never has. But it's not like I know the amount of knowledge that you do, 'Mione," Harry commented.

Hermione blushed under the compliment. Though she ignored Ron's indignant 'Hey!'

"You know its true," Hermione pointed out.

Ron did finally concede at the point, it was hard to argue against Hermione and win.

"I wonder who the champions will be?" Harry wondered out loud.

"It's hard to say," Hermione commented.

"Better not be a Slytherin," Ron muttered.

"Ron!" Hermione outburst. "Not every Slytherin you meet is bad!"

Ron looked at Hermione in disbelief, but not even he was brave enough to face her wrath. After all, he knew if he did, he would never hear the end of it. And Hermione could be scary when she wanted to be.

Harry didn't dare to breath a word, in risk of incurring Hermione's wrath on himself. Though he wasn't exactly sure if he would be thrilled if Hogwarts had a Slytherin champion. He wouldn't care what house the champion was in, as long as it wasn't Slytherin. And he was positive that Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw shared the same sentiment.

"If we have Slytherin Champion and I learn that either have you have a bad word to say. I will curse you until you're blue," Hermione threatened.

Harry and Ron gulped at the threat and nodded their heads.

Hermione then grinned, "great! I'm glad we have an understanding." That's when she strode off, most likely to the library.

"Scary, that girl," Ron shivered.

Harry nodded in agreement. He took a glance back at Dean, it suddenly hit him that he pretty much dropped the dark-skinned Gryffindor like he was nothing. Harry felt his stomach drop when he noticed that Dean was absorbed back into his sketchpad. He realized what they may have looked to Gryffindor and felt an enormous amount of guilt. He knew that he would have hated if someone did that to him. Almost like if he tossed away Dean like he was nothing. And that wasn't his intention at all. He was about to walk back to him and apologize, when Ron grabbed his wrist.

Harry was taken back when he realized that Ron must have said something. "What?"

"Kitchens," Ron replied as if that was the answer for everything.

Harry's lips twitched in humor, he should have guessed that Ron would be thinking of food. And it was still several hours until dinner. Though he was a bit disappointed that he couldn't talk to Dean again, he just hoped that he could speak to him later. And maybe he could apologize to him. But for now, he just let Ron led him towards the kitchens.

* * *

Like Harry, most of the other Gryffindors were already seated at the Gryffindor table. All the tables had been pushed to the side to make room for more walk space back to the center of the Great Hall. The Goblet of Fire had been moved to the center of the room, in front of the Head Table. Another path had been cleared to the left where a set of double doors were waiting. That was most likely the room for the chosen champions to go to after the selection.

Harry was currently seated with Ron on one side of him and Hermione on the other side. Fred and George were sitting on the bench above him, no grey hair though. Harry's lips twitched at that.

Dean, Seamus, and Neville were seated together to the right with the rest of Gryffindor house. There were some Gryffindors that Harry knew because of Quidditch and some he didn't. It looked like the other houses were arranged in the same fashion. And just like Gryffindor house, they were awaiting for the start of the selection. Though Dumbledore hadn't stood up yet, so they assumed it would still be a few more minutes.

Harry's leg twitched nervously as he shot a quick look at Hermione. She was currently fidgeting, looking like she wanted this to be over. Harry wondered if this was interrupting her studying and getting homework done. She had always been the first to get it done while constantly lecturing Ron about his procrastination. Usually she didn't have to worry about Harry as much as Ron.

Harry didn't procrastinate as bad as Ron, he still got his work done in timely manner. Maybe not as fast as Hermione thought he should. But he didn't see the use in getting it all done as soon as it was assigned. But usually he had it some of it done before Quidditch practice. It wasn't exactly ideal, but it worked for him. And none of his professors had complained about it, unless you were Snape.

Harry's eyes wandered over to the Head Table. Professor McGonagall looked stern as ever, though there was a hint of smile on her lips. Professor Moody looked like he didn't want to be there, but he hovered by Dumbledore's side. Snape looked like he was about to assign detention if you dared to smile, but Harry thought he looked like that all the time. There were some professors that Harry didn't recognize but figured that was because they probably taught other subjects. Professor Flitwick looked as excited as ever. Professor Sprout had a kind smile as she looked over the students. Hagrid was just sitting there, looking over at the Beauxbatons' Headmistress. The Headmistress from Beauxbatons reminded Harry of Professor McGonagall with her no-nonsense rule. Harry imagined it would be different concerning her students. After all, she was standing in a foreign school. And the Headmaster from Durmstrang just stood there looking stoic.

Harry didn't think he would want to ever cross the Durmstrang Headmaster, he looked to be just as bad as Snape. And Harry would never consider that a good thing.

"Why does Snape look like he swallowed one of Dumbledore's lemons," Harry whispered to Hermione.

Hermione's lips twitched but she didn't deny Harry's words. "You need to focus, Harry."

Ron snorted at that one.

Harry rolled his eyes, but his eyes went to Dumbledore. The old man finally stood up to take his place by the Goblet of Fire.

Dumbledore was accompanied by Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody, Professor Snape, and Barty Crouch, Sr.

"As all of you well know, Welcome to the Champion's Selection! Though there will be three champions selected. Only one can win the prize of the Triwizard Cup. And I know each one of you will do the pride and honor to your school. You will each go through three extremely dangerous tasks. I will ask each champion to enter to the door to the left after being chosen. You will face further instructions there," Dumbledore's voice boomed across the room.

Harry watched as Dumbledore went to the cup when the fire turned blood red. A burnt piece of parchment burst out of the cup that Dumbledore caught.

"Viktor Krum," Dumbledore announced.

Harry's eyes went to the Slytherin table where Durmstrang had resided in the hall. He recognized the famous Quidditch player from the World Cup.

The Bulgarian rose to his feet, shaking hands with several of his mates. He took strides towards Dumbledore and shook the man's hand. He gave a slight nod to Dumbledore before making his way to the double doors to the left.

The Goblet of Fire had faded back to the royal blue flame. Before turning back to the blood red, it was going to announce the next champion. Though there was something shining blue on the edges of the stone goblet.

"Fleur Delacour," Dumbledore declared the Beauxbaton's champion.

A highly attractive woman stood up, kissing the cheek of her younger sister before walking to Dumbledore. She shook his hand and acknowledged her Headmistress before walking to the same room.

The entire hall went silent, eagerly waiting for the announcement of the Hogwarts champion.

Dumbledore waited for the Goblet to turn red again because grabbing the falling parchment. "Marcus Flint!"

There was not a single clap, only silence. Before the entire Slytherin house erupted into cheers. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw didn't move. Then the hall started to echo in yells. A lot of them demanding for another Hogwarts champion to be selected.

"He's a Slytherin!"

"He's no Hogwarts Champion!"

"He bewitched the cup!"

"Silence!" Roared Dumbledore.

Harry was stunned into shock. They had a Slytherin champion? How? It couldn't be possible. But he still watched as the Slytherin didn't let the yells get to him. Then the yells had started to be about that Flint must have cheated to be champion. Then there was Dumbledore's thundering voice that silenced the entire hall once more. The Headmaster gave Flint an encouraging smile as he gestured him to the hall to the left.

"He can't be champion, can he?" was Ron's urgent voice.

"Ronald!" Hermione's voice was scandalous. "He is the Hogwarts' champion and you better like it!" she threatened.

Ron gulped at the threat.

Harry didn't say a word. He still couldn't understand how Hogwarts had a Slytherin champion. But yet, Flint walked through the hall to meet with the other champions. Harry didn't like the idea that to support Hogwarts, that he would have to support a Slytherin.

Then a yell silenced the hall once more. The Goblet of Fire had started to go haywire before shooting another parchment into the air.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry's face went pale white. He started shaking his head violently. He was only fourteen, he wasn't seventeen. This just wasn't possible. He felt himself shrinking down into himself, as if trying to hide.

Ron's face went red with anger and jealousy.

The yells were even more furious and angry than they had been with Flint. And they were all focused on Harry.

"He's a cheat!"

"He's not even 17!"

"Harry," Hermione hissed. "Get up!"

Harry just gave Hermione the most panicked and scared look.

Hermione felt sorry for her friend, but she knew that he needed to get up. She nudged her friend's shoulder hard and gestured to Dumbledore.

Harry didn't want to get up, he felt like his legs were going to give out on him. It felt agonizing to walk slowly towards Dumbledore and into the chamber to the left. His legs felt like lead and he still wanted to crawl into a ball.

Once in the room, Harry was met with three intensive stares.

Krum and Delacour seemed to look at him with suspicion. Flint's stare was more of a studying type.

"You are not 17," the Slytherin noted.

Harry gave a shaky nod.

Flint didn't have time for another response because the room flooded with adults. And Harry found his back slammed against the wall. A gasp was forced out of his throat.

Harry didn't really understand what exactly was going on except for the interrogation from Dumbledore. It kind of made him a bit scared and wary of the man. But he still answered his questions. Apparently, even Dumbledore thought he cheated to get into some death-defying tournament. And Harry just wanted to curl up into his bed and pretend this wasn't happening. But he knew that wouldn't be possible.

Harry felt his heart sink when Barty Crouch Senior announced that he would have no choice. He was to be the 4th Triwizard Champion. Not caring for the fact that he was being forced into the tournament and the goblet had his magic bound by oath. There was no way out.

* * *

"You are being forced into the tournament?" Flint's voice came out gruff.

Harry nodded, walking beside the Slytherin. They were already out of the room and the entire Great Hall was empty. And he had a long trek back to the 7th floor to Gryffindor Tower.

"Why are you talking to me?" Harry suddenly asked, on guard. "Last I knew, Slytherins hated Gryffindors."

"Do you see me cursing you?" Flint asked, his voice was steel.

Harry shook his head no.

"It may actually surprise you, Potter. But not every Slytherin hates your guts," Flint snarked.

Harry's jaw dropped. It was definitely not something he was expecting to hear from a Slytherin.

"So, unless you plan to be gapping all day, I suggest you close your mouth. And I for one, would not like to hang around gawking Gryffindors all day," Flint scowled at him.

Harry quickly closed his mouth, still slightly in shock. But not knowing what to say. But Flint apparently knew what to do, he just left him there. And Harry was still uncertain if that meant that one person believed he didn't enter his name into the Goblet of Fire. Even though he was a Slytherin.

With that, Harry made his way slowly up the Grand Staircase. With heavy steps, he made his way to the seventh floor and to the portrait of the Fat Lady. He almost felt scared to enter the dormitory. He could vividly recall all the hateful and scornful yells in the Great Hall. Did he really want to encounter that where he lived and slept?

Harry gave a heavy sigh before giving the Fat Lady the password. He watched with bated breath as the portrait swung open.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.

Harry hadn't even taken a few steps into the Common Room when Hermione dived at him. Crushing him into a fierce hug.

"Let the man breathe, Hermione," Fred chipped in.

Hermione pulled away with a heavy blush on her face.

"I was so worried, Harry. You looked so scared," Hermione admitted.

Fred and George nodded at that. Though Ron wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Harry didn't want to think about why Ron wasn't there, standing beside Hermione and the rest of his friends.

"You actually believe me? That I didn't enter?" Harry asked, flabbergasted.

"Of course," Fred commented with a small smile.

"What fools do you take us for?" George finished his twin's sentence.

"Where's Seamus and Ron?" Harry finally had the nerve to ask.

Hermione just gestured to Harry's dorm. She had a sad smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she apologized.

Harry's face fell at the revelation. Did that meant that Ron didn't actually believe him? There was some part in him that really hoped that he was just overthinking.

"What about Dean?" Harry asked, just realizing that the dark-skinned Gryffindor wasn't there.

Hermione frowned, "Dean and Seamus argued earlier. I think he's trying to just get away from his friend at the moment."

Harry looked sad at that. He wondered if the argument had been about him. He didn't want to be the reason why their friendship broke apart. Dean and Seamus had become best mates since their first year. And now it seemed like he was the center of it.

"Harry," Hermione's voice was soft. "You should sleep, you look like you're about to collapse."

The small Gryffindor nodded to his friend's words. Maybe some sleep would do him good.


	2. Communication Mishaps

**Unlikely Love Affair – Chapter 2 (Communication Mishaps)**

Harry felt nervous as he went up the stairs toward the 4th year boys' dormitory. Maybe if Hermione didn't hint anything, he wouldn't have paid much mind to it. And would have gone up to his bed without a second thought.

Harry creaked open the door and saw Ron lounging on his bed. The red head looked bored staring at the ceiling.

Harry met the cold look his best friend gave him; a slight shiver ran through him. His heart sank, Hermione hadn't been wrong. He had hoped that his two best friends would have his side, just like two years ago.

"Ron?" Harry's voice sounded off, strained.

"You going to tell me how you did it?" was the bite back. "Or is this just you wanting more fame?"

Harry was taken back by Ron's tone, "what are you talking about?"

Ron sat on his bed, glaring.

Harry gulped, giving a quick look around the dorm. He was alone with his best friend, maybe ex best friend. He could hear the shower going, so maybe Seamus was in there.

"Ron, you know I've never wanted my fame," Harry's voice sounded desperate now.

Ron snorted in disbelief and turn his back on Harry.

"What do you want me to say?" Harry demanded.

"The truth would be nice," was the sarcastic retort.

"I'm not lying!" Harry yelled. "Why would I want to enter my name in? I don't want fame!"

Ron didn't comment, no doubt rolling his eyes.

Harry started to get annoyed at this point. He didn't know what he could say to make Ron believe him. And he wished that Ron believed him like his older brothers did. The way that Hermione did. Even having Dean's perspective would be better than dealing with this.

"Do you really think I want to be in this tournament? Where I could die?" Harry's voice was soft.

"Hasn't stopped you before," Ron replied.

Harry felt helpless as he stared at Ron. He was losing his best friend. The small Gryffindor could feel the tears prickling at his eyes. He tried to hold them back, he didn't want to give Ron that satisfaction. To show Ron on how much this betrayal was affecting him.

"That's it, huh?' Harry's asked quietly.

Ron snorted again, his voice cold, "why don't you just go buddy up on Dean, then. Should be better than having to put up with a stupid Weasley like me."

Harry's face felt warm at the mention of Dean. But this felt like the end of his friendship with Ron. He didn't turn to his bed, not wanting Ron to know how bad this was affecting him. He turned to the bathroom, which was connected to their dorm. Hoping that anyone in there would be clearing out.

Harry didn't give a backward glance to Ron as he was met face to face with Seamus.

Seamus sneered at him, "can't seem to get enough of the fame? Huh, Potter?"

Harry felt like he had been slapped. He had been expecting maybe a cold glance from his dorm mate. Was that really what Seamus thought of him?

Seamus strode past him, knocking into Harry's shoulder, hard.

Harry felt his shoulder starting to throb with pain. He didn't pay much mind to it; it would fade eventually. His eyes then meet a pair of concerned ones.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Neville asked.

Harry shook his head no. "Can we talk about it later, Nev?"

Neville nodded, getting the impression that Harry just wanted to be alone right now.

Harry watched as Neville left the bathroom, closing the door gently behind him.

Harry sunk to his knees and let the tears run freely. He could feel himself sobbing, thankful for the Silencing Charm on the bathroom. He didn't need another thing that Ron and Seamus could use against him. He knew that Neville wouldn't hold it against him. He wasn't sure what Dean would think. Dean was known to be quiet a lot of times and didn't try to pick a side. But he appreciated how he was able to stay calm and collected, especially during the Chamber of Secrets two years ago.

There was a worry that Dean would take Ron and Seamus' side. And also, there was a question on what Dean and Seamus' fight been about.

Harry honestly didn't know how long he stayed huddled on the bathroom floor. How long he had spent letting his emotions get away from him? It could have been minutes or a few hours. His nose felt stuffy with all the crying he had done. He knew his eyes were probably red.

Harry did feel slightly better after letting it all out. But he could still feel the betrayal of Ron's actions. Even after four years of friendship, Ron had done that to him. It still hurt that Seamus had acted that way towards him, but it didn't hurt as much. And there had been a small comfort on Neville's kind words. Enough though they hadn't been much. But the concern and worry were clear.

Harry almost didn't want to leave the bathroom in case he had to encounter any of his dorm mates. Because they probably could tell that he had been crying. And he didn't want to face that kind of reaction just yet.

Harry tried to collect calm thoughts to keep his emotions under control. Because he felt that if he thought too much on Ron's words and actions, he would start bawling again. He knew Hermione would try to tell him to not think much on it. But it was the only thing that kept replaying in his mind. Though it did help that his thoughts also centered a little about the tournament. He was still terrified of that.

He didn't know how he was going to survive in a tournament that was expected to kill you. Especially if Moody's words were anything to go by. He seemed to be under the impression that Harry's name has been put in for that purpose only. That this mysterious person wanted him dead and the tournament was a way to do it. And all the other champions were either three or four years older than him. Raising the possibility of death even higher. Then, there was also the reminder that he didn't even know what the first task was. So, Harry didn't even know what was supposed to kill him.

All in all, Harry felt emotions of rage and anger, sadness, and fear. And he didn't know which one he was to focus on first. The tears that he had shed earlier started turning into rage and anger. Anger towards his ex-best friend that should have known him better. Anger that Ron was more focused on his jealousy than the fact that Harry could die. Anger at the words to think that Harry would value fame more than his friendship or safety.

The small Gryffindor tried to reign that in. Because if he went out there, he wouldn't be concerned that they would make fun of him for crying. He could possibly go into a rage of cursing Ron until it warranted a trip to the Hospital Wing.

When Harry felt calm enough, he peeked his head out of the bathroom. All he heard were the sounds of snores echoing the room. He silently exhaled in relief. Harry noticed that all his dorm mates were asleep. And that sometime during Harry's inner turmoil, Dean had returned to the dorm and nodded off to sleep.

Harry tiptoed to his bed and fell asleep in his robes. Not even bothering to change, the day had worn him out.

* * *

Harry had met Hermione at the portrait to go to breakfast. He wasn't looking forward to meeting the masses of the other houses. He didn't think they would be too welcoming towards him.

Hermione gave him a reassuring smile but didn't try to comfort her friend. She didn't think it would be well received. Though she did watch as Harry didn't really eat much at breakfast. Though she didn't find it highly unusual that her friend avoided meeting Dean's eyes. She had thought that Dean and Harry tended to get along. Though it was obvious to her that Ron and Seamus were firmly against Harry.

"Harry, just eat something," she finally burst.

Harry's face went red before mumbling, "sorry."

Hermione's eyes softened, "oh Harry. Don't let them get to you. But you need to eat something."

Harry nibbled on a piece of toast as Hermione went back to writing. He had encountered some nasty comments on the way to the Great Hall. It had been the usual of him cheating to get into the tournament. From both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. So, maybe there was a good reason he wasn't looking forward to McGonagall's lecture.

Hermione jerked on the sleeve of Harry's robe when it was time to go.

Harry cast a half glance at Ron, who was sitting several seats away from his seat. He followed Hermione, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He did shoot Hermione a grateful smile when she chose a seat away from their normal seating arrangement.

Hermione did raise an eyebrow when she noticed that her friend chose a seat a bit a ways from Dean as well. She frowned when she saw the glance of hurt from the darker-skinned Gryffindor. She tried to give Dean a reassuring smile, though she didn't think it mattered any. She wanted to question her friend, but McGonagall had started her lesson. And Hermione was not about to risk getting in trouble in her Head of House's class.

They were supposed to be turning their hedgehog into a pincushion. Hermione had gotten her's transfigured pretty quickly. It wasn't that big of a surprise. She had always grasped the concept of spells rather quickly.

It had taken Harry a lot longer. He probably wouldn't have tried if Hermione didn't keep pestering him. Though his head shot up when Professor McGonagall spoke to him.

"Mr. Potter, if you wouldn't mind to stay after class."

Harry gave a small nod before starting to twiddling his fingers together.

Hermione gave Harry a concerned look.

"I'll be fine," he whispered back.

Hermione didn't look entirely convinced, but left Harry by himself when the class was over.

Harry walked to the front of the class, by the Transfiguration Professor's desk.

"Professor," he greeted.

"Mr. Potter. I wanted to know how you were doing despite the circumstances," Minerva's tone was gentle.

Harry had to blink a few times in surprise. "Not bad, considering."

"And the Gryffindors?" she prompted knowingly.

"Not so good, they seem to be under the same impression as the rest of the school," Harry mumbled.

Professor McGonagall looked pained at that. "I may not be able to change some of my students' mind. But there will always be someone if you need to talk. This isn't the most ideal thing to happen, but I'm afraid my hands are tied."

Harry gave a small smile, "I appreciate that Professor."

McGonagall nodded, "I believe Ms. Granger, will be a worthy ally. Something you should take note of."

Harry nodded in understanding. His professor noticed the same thing he did. Hermione was a true friend that he never wanted to lose. The same couldn't be said for Ron.

* * *

Harry's avoidance of Dean still occurred through the next several weeks. It was enough to have Hermione want to pull her hair out. And then maybe curse her friend for his stupid behavior. She couldn't believe that Harry still didn't notice how much it was hurting the other Gryffindor.

Hermione was positive it must have been something Ron had said. Because she noticed there had been a lot of glances at the red head. And then Harry would glance at Dean before looking down. She honestly didn't see the big deal in Harry also being friends with Dean. She thought he was an interesting bloke, though he tended to be very quiet a lot of times. But she had seen some of his drawings, he was pretty talented. And she admired to his dedication for his studies. He wasn't as dedicated to them as she was, of course. But he wasn't like Ron either, who would always slack off and be forced to do his work.

Harry had gone to his dorm after lessons to get away for a bit. Ron wasn't in the dorm, no doubt he was in the showers. But he was actively avoiding Dean's eyes and tried to focus on his work in bed. Despite that he normally would work on it in the Common Room in case he needed Hermione's help.

He didn't think Dean really noticed the behavior. But jumped when he heard an angry hiss from the Gryffindor in question.

Harry watched as Dean had hissed in anger, mumbling under his breath. The darker toned Gryffindor grabbed some type of pad and pencils before storming out of the dorm. He instantly felt bad, had he really caused that reaction? Maybe it was more noticeable than he had realized. But he didn't move to chase after Dean and apologize. He didn't even know what he'd say to him. _'Sorry that I've been avoiding you, I didn't want you to become my friend.'_ It sounder rather stupid now that he thought about it.

Harry grimaced at that thought. He didn't intentionally mean to do it and he knew that Dean was probably a good friend if he actually got to know him. But he kept rethinking what Ron had said. Part of it was trying not to do what Ron said and another part was afraid that he would be replacing Ron as his best friend. Even though they weren't friends anymore. It was an internal struggle and Harry didn't know what side was winning.

* * *

Hermione looked up when she heard the 4th year boys' dorm slam. She watched as Dean Thomas walked out in a huff. Her eyebrows raised in curiosity, wanting to know what that had been all about. She was very aware that Dean never let his emotions get the best of him. Especially if they were ones of anger. Her classmate had always been cool and collected, so seeing this was alarming.

Hermione stood up and walked to where Dean had seated himself. It was one of the armchairs by the fire. Which had a nearby table for students to do work.

She chose a seat close to where Dean was sitting. The Common Room was pretty empty since most of the upper years were either studying in the library or in lessons. She studied him for a moment. She could see the irritation as his arm seemed to jerk a lot.

"Dean?" Hermione voice was small. But the darker skinned Gryffindor paid no mind to her.

"Dean, something's wrong. Don't try to hide it. It only will get worse, if you do."

Dean sighed, pushing his sketch pad to the side, "Why are you always right?"

Hermione laughed, "because someone's got to. Something's bothering you. What is it?"

"Harry," Dean mumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What did that idiot do now?"

Dean couldn't help the snort that escaped, "I think he's ignoring me. And I don't know why. I already have Seamus mad at me. I'm not sure what I did wrong..."

Hermione sighed with anger. She stood up suddenly.

"Hermione?" Dean's voice was nervous. He wasn't sure if he did something to upset her.

Hermione didn't pay no attention to it, she marched straight up to the boys' dorms to give her friend a piece of her mind. This had gone on far enough.

Dean's worry soon turned to confusion as he watched Hermione march towards his dorm. He didn't know what was on her mind. And he wasn't sure he wanted to know. But he knew he was bound to find out later.

Hermione kept her fast pace towards the 4th year dorms. Her temper was flared as she slammed open the doors. She was only after one boy. The others could go to hell for all she cared.

Harry just stared at her in shock. He was still sitting on his bed; quill froze in mid-air.

"Get out!" she ordered to the other boys. Who then scattered like flies. They didn't want to be around when she was this furious.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER," she screeched, her eyes blazing.

Harry gulped; she was definitely in a rage.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said weakly.

"Don't you 'Hi Hermione' me!" she lectured. "Do you even realize the pain that you're causing one of your own mates?! I expected better of you!"

Harry instantly felt guilty, "I didn't mean to," he tried.

Her eyes narrowed, "yes, you did! I've watched you. Waiting and hoping you'd see sense! And not once have I seen you fix this! Well you are going to go down there and apologize! Dean is down there thinking he did something wrong to offend you."

Harry looked horror struck, "but he didn't! That was me."

"Yes, it was. And you better fix it. He is not like Ron and Seamus, who are against you. Now fix it," she hissed.

Harry nodded as he shrunk under her glare. She was definitely terrifying when she wanted to be. Though he knew this time it was his fault. And he did need to make things right with Dean. Providing that the Gryffindor would ever speak to him again.

Hermione kept a watchful eye on Harry has he darted past the door to the Common Room.

Dean looked up, hearing a noise. And saw Hermione give a nod and bright smile. Then noticed Harry walking towards him. He looked back down at his sketch pad, not sure if he wanted to have this particular conversation.

Harry sat in the chair that Hermione had vacated earlier.

"Dean?" Harry's voice was full of nerves.

Dean waited a minute before he actually looked at Harry. He could see the guilt in his eyes.

"So, now you actually want to talk to me? Or look at me?" Dean's voice had a hint of venom to it.

Harry's lip trembled, "I'm sorry."

Dean sighed, "why?"

Harry frowned, "ever since Ron and I fought the night of the selection. I think Ron has been jealous for years of you taking over our friendship. And it made me afraid of that too. I didn't know what to do. I didn't intentionally want to run off while talking to you either. Just—"

"Just Ron," Dean understood.

Harry nodded, "I really didn't mean to hurt you by it. I was hoping that if I stayed away, that I could avoid both."

"You do realize that I don't agree with him," Dean pointed out.

Harry nodded, "Hermione pointed that out. I wasn't too sure after Seamus—"

"What did he do?" Dean growled.

That made Harry stutter and hesitate. Not expecting that behavior from Dean. He wound up shrugging before commenting, "same thing that Ron thinks. Just a push for more fame."

That made Dean even more irritated, "if they bothered to get to know you, they'd know you hate your fame."

Harry gaped at Dean. That was something he was not expecting Dean to notice. How was it that a dorm mate that he barely spoke with, knew him better than Ron, who known him for four years?


	3. Emotions Can Be Wild

**Unlikely Love Affair – Chapter 3 (Emotions Can Be Wild)**

Harry was twirling his fork around his food. He was lost in thought at the moment, probably not a good combination. His thoughts were currently centered on the tournament. Specifically, on what he might expect for the first task.

But that was the thing, he didn't know what to expect. The entire thing was kept secret. Even if the other champions found out, he doubted that anyone would tell him. Since everyone believed that he forced himself through the tournament, just for a gamble for more fame. And so far, there was only a select number of wizards and witches that believed him. Harry wasn't even sure he could trust a word of a Slytherin either. But Harry felt if it really came down to it, he might have to.

"Harry, you need to eat something," Hermione reminded.

The Gryffindor sighed, forking some eggs into his mouth and chewing slowly.

Hermione gave an approved nod and went back to her own breakfast.

Dean just watched silently as he ate the porridge in front of him. He wasn't sure if he should say something or not.

Harry then felt like someone was watching him. Like there were eyes on the back of his head. And he was almost tempted to turn around. But he knew who it would be.

Hermione shook her head, "just ignore it."

"I'm trying. But its pretty obvious on what he's doing," Harry mumbled.

"I doubt discrete is in his vocabulary, Harry," Hermione commented.

Harry nodded, "yeah… that doesn't make it easier."

"Focus on your classes," she advised. "Just because you're in this, doesn't mean they'll make it any easier for you."

"Noted," Harry muttered.

"Did you ever figure out what they might be doing?" Harry brought up, eating a piece of sausage.

Hermione shook her head, "The first one should be about courage and daring. But that's not a lot to go on."

"That's nothing to go on," Harry grumbled.

"What are you two going on about now?" Dean asked, pushing his bowl of porridge away.

"The first task," Hermione explained. "There are some books that explain a little bit about the rules. But there's never been an age requirement until now. They give examples of tasks in the past, but that won't help us now. But they always center each task on a trait or characteristic. The first task is about courage and daring. The second task is about perseverance. And the last task is about will."

"Oh…" Dean mumbled.

Hermione smiled, "I wouldn't worry too much about it. I should have explained. But like I said, that doesn't do much to help us."

Dean looked relieved at that. Though he shifted some of his concern towards Harry. He didn't want to imagine what type of task they would do to test a wizard or witch's courage.

"Oh bugger," Hermione cursed. "We better go, we're going to be late for class."

"Hermione, it's Flitwick. I doubt that he'll care," Harry commented.

Hermione just glared at her friend. "Then you can learn how to do the Summoning Charm on your own."

"Hermione," Harry cried out at her.

Hermione didn't even turn her head, just kept marching out of the Great Hall.

Dean snickered under his breath as he followed the two, heading towards the 3rd floor. Later joining them in their corner of the classroom.

* * *

Harry sighed as he joined Dean in the Common Room.

The darker-skinned Gryffindor had grabbed a table semi-close to the fireplace.

Dean snorted, not taking his eyes off his parchment. His quill still scribbling away to get his essay done.

"You didn't have to do Flitwick's essay?" Harry said, slightly put out.

Dean's lips twitched at that. "Some of us can manage a simple Summoning Charm."

Harry rolled his eyes at that, "not my fault I can't get the theory behind it."

Dean frowned, setting his quill down, away from his parchment. He didn't want to get any excess ink all over it. He would rather not have to rewrite that essay again. He rose to his feet and hovered over Harry's shoulder to get a look at his writing.

Regardless of the atrocious handwriting, Dean was somehow able to make out what was on the parchment.

Harry could feel sweat trying to form on his brow. A shiver had run down his back and he knew that he was blushing. It was starting to become hard to think. All because Dean was so close, his breath brushing over his ear.

"First thing you need to correct is, that you're supposed to have an ideal image of what you want to summon. You can't just say the words and expect for it rush into your hands," Dean's hot breath rolled over Harry's face.

Harry bit his lip hard, but made a side note of that at the bottom on his parchment.

"The rest isn't bad, though your handwriting is something to be desired…" Dean left off.

Harry blushed at that; he had been in a hurry to write it. Wanting to get it out of the way.

"You may want to note that the further the object is, the more difficult it is to keep the spell up. And would require a lot more magic and power. And you can't summon anything living or foundations," Dean recommended.

Harry couldn't speak or nod to Dean's words. He felt way too flustered to do anything but write down what Dean was saying. How was he supposed to think with him being this close?

Dean took a few minutes to look over what Harry had written. His handwriting looked almost worse if that were possible. He just hoped that Harry could decipher his own handwriting.

Dean took a few steps back and returned to his seat. He didn't fail to notice the reaction he had on Harry. He could feel the smirk twisting on his lips. He wasn't expecting it, but it made him secretly pleased. It was nice to know that it might be reciprocated.

Harry breathed in relief when Dean went back to his seat. Whatever cologne that Dean was using was intoxicating and flooded his senses. He had been hyper aware of how close the darker-skinned Gryffindor had been standing, continuing to observe him from the corner of his eye once the taller male had moved away. He couldn't help but try to notice everything about him.

Harry gulped when he began to feel his nether regions twitch. If his face wasn't red before, it definitely was now. He squirmed in his seat, trying to adjust and that seemed to make it worse. The small Gryffindor tried to keep his head ducked down, so Dean couldn't see what he was doing to him. His mind was going to all sorts of places, and not the most appropriate ones either.

Harry still tried to shove all of those thoughts for pondering for later. Right now, he had an essay to do and he didn't think Professor Flitwick would be the most charitable on the reason why. Harry pulled out another roll of parchment so he could transfer all the information that Dean provided him onto that. He already had most of the information because of the book beside him. He just needed to format it in such a way that Flitwick would accept it.

It was while Harry was scribbling away that Hermione found the pair of them.

She raised an eyebrow at Harry doing his work without her prompting.

"Never thought I see a day that Harry Potter would be doing homework without being forced," she quipped.

Harry faked a display of offense, "I'm not that bad," he protested.

Hermione and Dean snorted.

"Sorry to tell you mate, but you are," Dean commented.

Harry huffed as a pout started to grow.

"Harry, give it up. You know it's true," Hermione pointed out.

"Not all the time," he grumbled.

"I'll admit that most of it was Ron's influence. That's still no excuse to slack off. Might be good to follow Dean's example."

Dean's face had a tint of red to it at the praise.

"Are you two going to Hogsmeade in a few weeks?" Hermione asked.

Dean shrugged, "may get something from Three Broomsticks."

"Harry," Hermione prompted when Harry didn't answer.

The small Gryffindor frowned, "probably not."

Dean looked at Harry in question, which made him blush under the intense stare.

"Don't want to face them," he mumbled.

Hermione looked thoughtful, "you could always bring the cloak," she suggested.

Harry brightened at the idea, while Dean just looked confused.

"Cloak," he asked.

Hermione waved off the question, "I'll explain later. Not the best topic to have with a crowded Common Room."

Dean still looked curious but nodded.

"Show me what you've gotten done," Hermione held out her hand.

Harry passed the now dried parchment to the bookworm.

Her lips twerked into a grin.

"No bad," she praised, "So, why haven't you managed to cast a Summoning Charm?"

"Dean helped me with most of it," Harry mumbled.

Hermione nodded at Dean in approval. "Well, he's right. And though your writing could use some work. It's still legible."

Harry groaned, "I already know my handwriting is horrible. It's not like I can magically make it better."

"With some practice with a quill, you could," Hermione suggested.

Harry looked up at that in interest.

"Just use a weekend to practice with a quill. That's how I've gotten better. And it helps," Hermione's voice was kind.

Harry didn't see how it would help, but he promised he would.

"Then maybe Professor Snape wouldn't require you to redo all your essays," Hermione smirked.

Harry glared at her, "he just hates me."

Hermione didn't try to dissuade that statement. She had seen that hatred first-hand. She then moved the conversation to the homework that Professor Moody had assigned earlier. And the barbaric teaching method he held.

Harry had been at a crossroads about that. He did find the class interesting, but he didn't think it was the best practice to perform certain curses in the classroom. And he hated the attention that Moody's words brought to what curse killed his parents. And the fact that the same curse had failed to kill him. He had been curious for years, not knowing what curse or spell it was. But the knowledge almost frightened him. And Hermione seemed to realize that, though her primary concern was Neville.

But another part of him remembered when Moody had transfigured Malfoy into a ferret when the blonde's spell caught his cheek. That had been one of the best memories he had. Even Professor McGonagall telling the man off didn't deter the feeling.

* * *

Harry wound up dragging himself out of bed one morning on a weekend. He still felt tired, like the sleep hadn't worn off yet. He just hoped that taking a shower may wake him up a bit.

It sort of did the trick, but Harry still felt tired. And it was a little early in the day, but it wasn't like he had to worry about classes. He did look forward to the day a little, because the Hogsmeade trip was later that day. Though he was going to take Hermione suggestion and take his cloak.

Rubbing his hand over his eyes, Harry slowly treaded down the stairs. Later he would wish he could backtrack time, if only to buy him a little more time. A little more time of being unaware of what he would walk into.

The first thing he noticed was red hair. Which could be a good or bad thing, depending on which Weasley it was.

This time, it was a bad thing. It wasn't Fred or George. Even Percy probably would have been a welcome sight. He knew that he had been around for the tournament, something about being Mr. Crouch's assistant.

"Oh… it's you," Ron's voice almost snarled.

Harry almost didn't react to it. It had been the typical behavior from Ron ever since they had their fight. He almost ignored him if not for one single fact.

There was something pinned to the chest of Ron's robe. He almost thought it was something to represent Slytherin. Which was odd because Ron despised anything to do with Slytherin.

Harry gulped in despair, because on Ron's chest was a badge that said, 'Potter Stinks.' He felt his eyes staring at the badge for several minutes before collapsing onto the hard floor.

Ron just turned his back, not even caring that his ex-friend had fallen.

Harry just stayed there on the floor, his backed had collided hard against one of the wooden tables. He didn't seem to notice despite the pain shooting up his backside. His mind was still reflecting on the badge. It kept replaying the green of 'Potter Sticks.' He thought he caught a glimpse or red on it. Something about Krum?

Harry buried his face into his hands, he could feel a tear dripping down his cheek. How had things gotten from good to bad, and then escalate to worse? He didn't even recognize who his best friend was. Though in this case, he was his ex-best friend. He had been for several weeks, getting closer and closer to a month.

Did Ron honestly hate him so much that he was openly displaying his disgust for him? And did that mean that Harry would start encountering Gryffindors showing their distrust and hate? He already had one dormmate that was doing that. And he was positive that Seamus would be right behind him, providing that he didn't pester Ron about it in the first place.

Harry didn't know if he should be upset about that or not. He felt that maybe he should be. Seamus had lived in his dorm for the past four years. But it wasn't like he truly gotten to known Seamus like he had Ron and Hermione. It was different somehow. There wasn't that bond or familiarity to the Irish wizard.

It was at that moment that Hermione decided to walk past the portrait and into the Common Room.

Her eyes immediately spotted Harry and rushed to his side. She crouched by his side.

"Are you okay?" the concern in her voice was clear.

Harry bit his lip, "I don't know…"

Hermione glanced back towards the portrait to notice someone walking in. It was Dean.

"Get your arse over here," she demanded.

Dean froze for a minute, not knowing that Hermione was talking to him. But when he caught glimpse of Harry on the floor, his jaw clenched. There was no hesitance in his strides.

"What happened?" Dean demanded; eyes focused on Harry.

"I don't know," Hermione mumbled.

"Harry?" Dean's voice was soft.

Harry couldn't quite look Dean in the eyes, so he chose a spot on the floor.

"Do you know anything about the badges?" Harry's voice was soft.

Dean looked confused as he shared a glance with Hermione.

"Badges?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

Hermione looked lost in thought for a good minute before her eyes widened.

"There had been some Hufflepuffs trying to pass around some type of badge. It being Ernie and he always looking for some fight or argument. I didn't pay much attention to it," Hermione spoke aloud.

Hermione looked back at Harry, almost desperately.

"Harry, what did the badge say?"

Harry's lip trembled slightly, "Potter Stinks. I think it also changes to support Krum."

Hermione and Dean both looked enraged.

Was Hogwarts really so low that they refused to support either of their champions and went towards a rival school? And the fact that it seemed to appear that it was started by Hufflepuffs. The house that was supposed to radiate loyalty and fairness. And they seemed to be doing the opposite of what their house represented. It was despicable behavior for not only Hufflepuff, but Hogwarts as well.

Hermione felt ashamed of her school. Though she could admit there were some Gryffindors that still had Harry's back. That was a plus, that they didn't believe this hogwash. At least some Gryffindors had some decency and knew where their hearts and values lied. Nothing could be said the same for Ron. The bookworm refused to speak to him for several weeks now. And she was positive that Dean was doing the same.

She certainly hadn't missed the protectiveness the other Gryffindor had over her best friend. It was almost sweet to witness. She did wonder if Harry would ever catch on. But knowing the raven, he would probably forever remain obvious. It was amusing sometimes, but she did want to slap him for it sometimes. He seemed to carry on this obviousness for weeks, it drove her mad at times.

"Who was wearing it, Harry?" Dean suddenly asked, his eyes aflame with emotion.

"You know who?" Harry's voice was deadly quiet.

Dean flexed his hand, resisting the urge to curse something.

"Seamus or Ronald?" his voice was deadly.

"Ron," Harry mumbled.

Dean gave a harsh exhale at that, his eyes dark with promise.

Hermione's hair looked even more frizzed than usual. Displaying her emotions and magic for anyone to see. Her grip on her wand tightened. Her lips were hissed back in a snarl. And Ron was lucky he wasn't in that Common Room or dorm. Because it was very likely that he would be met with two wands to the face.

"I'm fine, guys. Really, there's no reason to be angry about it. Its over with," Harry tried to plead.

"He made you cry," Dean growled.

Harry looked taken back; he hadn't expected anyone to notice that fact. But Dean never used it to mock him, he stated it as a fact. Like it was a crime to do so or something. He couldn't help the smile that strained against his lips. It was nice to know that he had friends that cared about him. He knew that Hermione didn't need to say anything. He could see the emotions flashing across her face. She was pissed and rightfully so. She was fiercely protective over him, and that had gotten stronger ever since the selection.

Harry didn't think he could ask for a better group of friends. And he knew that Neville would get protective in the best way he knew. And Fred and George would be seeking after blood because of what their foolish younger brother had done.


	4. Revenge Best Served Cold

**Unlikely Love Affair – Chapter 4 (Revenge Best Served Cold)**

It wasn't no surprise that both Dean and Hermione had been livid upon discovering that Ron held one of the Potter stinks badges. Though Hermione was still stumped on who may have started them. She didn't believe it to be a Slytherin, since it would have shown, 'support Flint' on them. And it disgusted her that their school would rather support another rather than their own.

And if Hermione chanced a look at Dean, he seemed to holding the same opinion.

But first things first, she needed to find Ron. She knew that Harry probably wouldn't agree with her actions, he rather it left alone and go on with his day. But she also believed that Ron shouldn't get away with this.

And she knew it wouldn't take long.

Hermione's first choice of looking was the Great Hall. Afterall, Ron couldn't avoid a moment to not stuff his face, it was quite disgusting to look at.

Hogwarts students began to create a distance from her, the look on her face didn't dwell good with them for obvious reasons. But the young bookworm snorted when she saw that apparently someone had already beaten her to it.

Usually the Gryffindor table would have been crowded with students, today it was not.

Gryffindor House were keeping their distance. There were looks of amusement, disgust, and confusion.

Because of a certain red head that was throwing a tantrum and trying to throw food, plates, cups in all directions. But the most alarming sight was that he was screaming his head off.

Hermione was dumbfounded that she almost dropped her wand. Whatever sight she was expecting, this was not one of them. Her brown eyes narrowed to the Weasley Twins, Fred and George, who were currently snickering to themselves.

Both red heads raised their hands in surrender upon noticing a brunette charging their way.

"Most honorable, Lady," Fred grinned.

"We are most honored with your presence," George continued.

"To give you our most esteemed," Fred said.

"Gratitude for your marvelous handiwork," George completed.

Hermione rolled her eyes at their antics.

"Enough of the show, Fred and George, did you do this?" Hermione asked.

Fred and George shook their head.

"We assumed that this," Fred commented.

"Was your doing," George said.

"It is common knowledge."

"That our dear brother," George continued.

"Isn't the smartest in our family."

"And to get back for his actions," George said.

"For hurting our almost brother," Fred said with a grin.

"That doesn't help me figure out who's responsible," Hermione remarked.

Both twins shrugged their shoulders, they didn't know either. But were impressed with the handiwork. They could determine by the spell that it may be a Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Slytherins didn't really care about the darkness of most spells, as it was barely even legal.

"What exactly happened to him?" Hermione asked.

"A neutral spell," Fred started to speak.

"That brings forth your worst nightmares," George said.

"Some variations can bring forth insanity," Fred finished.

Hermione looked horrified at that. She may not be a big fan of Ron and his actions. But she didn't think the red head deserved that.

"Don't worry about it, 'Mione," Fred cut in.

"It's quite mild, no long last effects."

Hermione looked unsure at that, but her lips twerked when Ron screamed again. Something about the spiders getting closer to him. She hadn't known that he had a fear of spiders, but she did now. A fact she decided to keep tucked away for now, never know when she may need it.

Hermione sighed, there wasn't much point of staying in the Great Hall right now. And she had no interest in listening to Ron's panicked screams at the moment. It was as she was leaving the Great Hall that her arm was grabbed.

She instinctively shoved her wand into her assailant's face.

"Peace, Granger, I just wished to talk," was a dark voice.

Hermione frowned; she didn't recognize the Slytherin that decided to pull her into an abandoned classroom.

"Hardly, a Slytherin never just wishes to talk," Hermione retorted.

"Then you will find that opinion severely challenged as long as your name isn't Malfoy," was the comeback.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hermione demanded.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me; your skinny friend did."

"Flint," Hermione pieced together.

"And here I thought you had a brain," Marcus' drawled.

"Get to the point, Flint, before I really do curse you," Hermione hissed.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "you Gryffindors are really brash. Thought you were supposed to be exercising cooperation within your houses."

Hermione snarled.

"If I was going to curse you, don't think I would have done that by now."

Hermione hesitantly lowered her wand, "fine, then why did you want to talk to me?"

"I wish to aid your friend," Marcus commented.

"Why?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Why must Gryffindors want to know everything?" Marcus grumbled.

Hermione's lips twitched at that, "just answer the question, Flint."

"Unlike some idiotic students, I know that this tournament will be signing Potter's death wish. And I am not prejudice enough to allow a student to die if I can help it," Marcus replied.

"Why would you care, though? We're just Gryffindors," Hermione asked, stunned.

"You are not just Gryffindors, Granger. You are still students at Hogwarts, students that should be enjoying their year. And not worry about a death tournament seeking to snuff out your lives," Marcus commented.

"I thought you hated Harry," Hermione said.

"I do not. I may not like him and the trouble he seems to cause. But I do not hate him. He like myself, is just a student. A student who should not have to deal with this. He is not of maturity yet," Marcus explained.

"You did it," Hermione declared.

Marcus' eyes ruffled, "did what, Granger?"

"The curse on Ron," Hermione elaborated.

Marcus folded his arms like in a cross. "I merely paid my respects."

"You are not denying it."

"Why would I deny such an action. You Gryffindors are all fickle and a disgrace to your own house."

"You dare!?" Hermione yelled.

"Yes, I dare, and you will listen. You Gryffindors hold no honor amongst yourselves. You are supposed to stand with your house and yet some of you do not. So, I took the liberty of delivering that retribution myself. A house is supposed to stand with another, not be divided. I cannot speak much of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs, because they are already divided themselves on where to stand."

Hermione held her tongue as Marcus spoke and she couldn't deny that he spoke the truth. Her house should have stood up for Harry and not become some of his enemies. And yet here was a Slytherin almost implying that he was on their side. How many more Slytherins were there that supported Harry?

"I never expected this of a Slytherin…" Hermione mumbled.

"Just because you don't see it, don't mean that their isn't a sense of support. Being sly is one of our attributes, or have your forgotten that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "no, I haven't forgotten about that detail. But I'm so used to Slytherins rather curse us than talk."

"Then you are speaking of the wrong Slytherins," Marcus replied.

Hermione nodded, "my thanks for what you did. Harry may not agree with me, but it was deserving."

"You are most welcome, Granger," Marcus said and with that, he left.

* * *

Hermione had not told Harry who had cursed Ron that day in the Great Hall. But it was nice to see Harry laughing about it. She hadn't told him either about the fact that several Slytherins were supporting Harry. She had expected them to rally behind Marcus, their champion. But it appeared they were doing both. It was both surprising and shocking. She had not expected this to happen.

Hermione still followed close to Dean as they trekked to Hogsmeade. She had imagined her friend delivered his own form of revenge, but he hadn't said what it was. Though, Harry was currently invisible under his cloak. Something that Dean had marveled at when he first seen it. Though he had commented on that was how Harry managed to get away with some of the things he did.

All Harry had managed to do was blush.

It was while on the way to Hogsmeade that the three of them encountered Seamus. Even though only 2 could be seen to the naked eye. Hermione did not have a good feeling about that.

And her instincts had been right.

"One would think you would finally disbelieve the traitor to Gryffindor," Seamus snarked.

Dean only stayed quiet, keeping his wand close at hand. He wasn't going to be brash and attack a fellow Gryffindor in the midst of the street, no matter how much they were at odds now.

"Maybe Ron was right, you've been hooked into his lies. Or maybe you just want a fuel of his fame so that you're no longer a nobody."

Seamus didn't wise up to leave until Hermione had a wand at his face. Even he was terrified of the amount of spells she knew and the fact that she could be very defensive concerning her friends.

"I would recommend that you leave before your face is permanently disfigured," she threatened.

It was after Seamus left that she turned her attentions to her friend.

"Don't think too much about it. You know nothing he said is true," Hermione had a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean clenched his fist, "Isn't it?"

"Dean you are not a nobody. Is that why you two fought? Because you believed Harry and he didn't?" Hermione's voice was soft.

"It doesn't matter…" Dean bit out.

"It does if it still affects you," Hermione lectured.

Dean sighed before relenting, "it shouldn't, but it does."

"Dean, that is not a bad thing. You were friends for four years. It is bound to affect you. It just shows that you care," Hermione said.

"Yeah, alright," Dean said.

"Come on, lets get out of this cold," Hermione commented.

Dean followed behind Hermione as they went to the Three Broomsticks. Though far away from Ron and Seamus. The Butterbeers did help warm them up and opened up for a new conversation.

Hermione and Dean could feel the fabric of the cloak brush against their legs as they spoke softly. They couldn't imagine what Harry may be feeling about Seamus' behavior. If Harry was anything like Hermione, it was protective with a fuel of rage.

Hermione kept the conversation at small talk, still trying to brainstorm for the first task. Knowing that it wasn't too far away, it was on November 24th after all. And it was hard to plan for a strategy if you didn't know what to plan for. The entire thing was driving Hermione mad and it only increased her need to always be in the library for hours on end.

That was when Hagrid came in and hovered over by Hermione's notes.

Her eyebrows scrunched together when Hagrid requested that Harry meet him on the 22nd at midnight. It made her wonder if Hagrid knew something about the task that she didn't. But he couldn't talk about it aloud with students all around them. It made sense to her, but it was a bit unusual that he wanted Harry to bring the cloak with him. What exactly did Hagrid mean to show Harry, that he had to remain invisible so nobody would see him?

She just hoped that whatever it was, Harry would tell her so she could help him prepare.


	5. Don't Let Fear Overwhelm You

**Unlikely Love Affair – Chapter 5 (Don't Let Fear Overwhelm You)**

Harry was running. He didn't care for who would hear him as his feet ran across the grass. He had been in the Forbidden Forest, that was where Hagrid wanted to meet him. And that was why Harry had been running. He tried hard to not think about it. Because it would only serve him to go into a panic. And he nearly did back in that clearing.

Harry wasn't even sure exactly on where he was running to. Just that he had to get away from what his eyes showed him. And he only slowed down when he saw the castle. Even now, it still brought a warm feeling, a sense of home.

And maybe he should have slowed down even more. Or at least paid attention to where he was going. Because he literally just slammed into a Slytherin.

It didn't quite wind him, but it did make him fall backwards and onto his arse. Harry would have imagined that if he had been running, his back could have slammed into the wall.

Marcus grunted from the force of being knocked into. But he remained standing, his grey eyes studying the Gryffindor that just knocked into him.

Harry just openly gaped at Marcus, still on the floor. Not thinking that maybe he should try getting up.

"One would be under the impression that you don't know how to use your eyes," Marcus snarked.

"Just didn't think anyone would be out this late," Harry finally mumbled.

Marcus didn't look impressed.

"Have you forgotten that prefects and myself would be patrolling the corridors?"

Harry blushed; he actually had forgotten about that.

Marcus rolled his eyes. Trust a Gryffindor to forget about that.

"Now mind telling me why you're up past curfew and maybe I'll decide if it warrants deduced points and a detention?" Marcus crossed his arms.

Harry closed his eyes and his breath felt shaky. He could still recall the dragons and the hot breath as they breathed fire. There had been four of them as they were locked in cages. They all looked ferocious. And somehow Harry could understand them and yet their tongues clashed together. Too much to make out any words that he could understand. There had been a lot of anger and maybe some worry. It was hard to understand and grasp on the reason why. And then there was shouting in his ears and hands on his shoulders.

"Potter!" was the furious snarl. "Fucking breathe! You need to breathe!"

Harry sucked in a huge breath.

The tight grip that Marcus had on him slightly loosened. He almost thought he needed to curse air into the Gryffindor. He watched at bright green eyes shifted everywhere around him. He was deeply confused on what could have caused such a reaction. Hopefully the teenager would be up for sharing.

Harry's breaths were still shaky but at least he was breathing in air.

"Better?" Marcus asked, his voice soft.

Harry nodded. He was glad he was still on the ground, because he felt slightly dizzy.

"You may be currently experiencing some shock. I'm quite curious what may have brought that on."

Harry tried to center his breaths; he didn't want that to happen again. Though he did hear Marcus' words.

"Dragons," he managed to get out.

Marcus' eyes widened in realization; he had known about them for weeks. He didn't realize that the small Gryffindor had been held out of the loop.

"Potter, I need you to keep breathing steady breaths. But keep in mind that the Ministry will not allow any harm to come to the champions should something go wrong. And if they don't, I will intervene personally," Marcus said strongly.

That actually made Harry look at Marcus.

"Why would you want to help a Gryffindor?" Harry asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Why wouldn't I want to protect the students of this school? Just because you're in another house don't mean anything. And there is no way I'm going to allow a fourteen-year-old go alone in this tournament," Marcus responded.

"You're serious!?" Harry exclaimed.

Marcus looked at the Gryffindor blankly, "I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't."

Harry looked sheepish at that, his breathing now even. "I guess not…"

Marcus rolled his eyes, Gryffindors were too questioning for their own good.

"You're Headboy, then?" Harry asked.

Marcus' eyes narrowed, his hands balling into a fist.

"Umm… Flint?" Harry said, suddenly unsure at the murderous look in the Slytherin's eyes.

"I would have been if that old fool wasn't such a prejudice arse!" Marcus snarled.

Harry's eyes widened. Though he wasn't sure if it was in shock or horror. He knew about when Dumbledore had done some things to imply that he didn't like Slytherins. But to hear it stated so bluntly… he wasn't sure what to think. And his belief in the old man had already been shaken by his inactions. The first had been in his first year, even he knew that any of first year could have gotten past those 'challenges.' The second year was his inaction of where he knew exactly where the Chamber was. He practically said it when he called Fawkes to him and he had been a professor in Tom Riddle's time. There was no way he didn't know where it was. His third year about his inactions to do anything about Sirius. He knew that his godfather was innocent and yet refused to do anything. And just let the man remain on the run and his opportunity of being away from the Dursleys slip through his fingers.

Though the kicker had been his reaction to when his name had come out of the goblet. He was practically slammed against the wall. He had never felt so afraid in all of his life. So, he definitely understood the hatred and dislike for the old man. But to on purpose prevent a student to get a position they so deserved… Harry could understand his hate and maybe even sense of betrayal.

"Can't the professors do anything about it?" Harry asked.

Marcus scoffed, "Them?! Don't make me laugh. They would sooner rally behind the old coot than support a student. Seeing as they are too blind to not see that he cannot do no wrong."

"I don't think its right," Harry commented.

Marcus' jaw fell open.

"What?!" Harry muttered defensively.

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" Marcus asked.

Harry glared at the Slytherin, "not everyone is blind to see who the Headmaster really is."

"It seems that the Golden Boy isn't quite as golden as people would like to believe," Marcus smirked.

"I'm nobody's golden boy!" Harry snarled.

That only made Marcus' smirk more prominent, "clearly… Maybe you're not a lost cause after all…"

Harry looked at Marcus suspiciously, not sure on what he was getting at.

Marcus waved his question off, "I'll explain it to you later, perhaps at a time where you're not so grief stricken by a few dragons."

Harry just glowered at Flint. But he couldn't help but feel that he did have a point. He just hoped that he was able to live that long. Maybe with a Slytherin's help, he actually stood a chance. And for some odd reason Harry wasn't as opposed to having a Slytherin Champion for Hogwarts.

He could remember his outrage when Hogwarts had a Slytherin for their champion. And Hermione had been rightfully furious at that. She had even warned him about it too. But that had been before his name had come out. That rage had quickly warped to paralyzed fear. And now Harry wanted Flint on his side. Why wouldn't he want a Hogwarts student that had more experience and knowledge than him?

And then Flint started to speak, apparently, he had enough of the silence from the Gryffindor.

"If you know what type of dragons you saw, I would research them. Your Granger friend should be able to help you. That can be a start to help prepare you, though you don't have much time. But at least you will know what to look for. There's a reason why they choose dragons for this task," Marcus warned.

"Courage and daring…" Harry mumbled before realizing something. "You know about Hermione?"

Marcus nodded in approval, "you've seen the guide, then?"

Harry nodded.

Marcus frowned, "the entire school knows about Granger and her intelligence. That and Malfoy won't shut his trap about how a Mudblood outsmarts him."

Harry instantly hissed at that.

Flint rolled his eyes, "it's just a term, Potter. Don't get so twisted about it."

"Its an insult!" Harry snarled.

"It means that her magic is usually stronger. It's from the earth. Magic more connected with Mother Magic or commonly referred to as Mother Earth, is typically stronger. Not as mutilated and warped. Mud is another term for earth. Some Purebloods are unaware of how much of a compliment it is. Some… like Malfoy thinks its an insult," Marcus rolled his eyes.

Harry's jaw dropped.

"I—I had no idea…" Harry managed.

Marcus snorted, "not surprising."

Harry glared at him.

Flint rolled his eyes, "don't be such a Gryffindor. If some Pureblood don't realize this… what makes me think that a half-blood like you would?"

Harry frowned at the jab, "half-blood?"

Marcus' eyebrows scrunched together, "your father is a Pureblood and mother was a Muggleborn. Hence her magic is from Mother Earth, how could you not have known about them? I can understand about the magic from the earth. But you should have known some things about them."

"Considering nobody ever tells me about them!" Harry snapped.

Marcus frowned, that didn't sound right. But he could tell that Potter wasn't lying. It didn't make any sense. Were they keeping this information from him on purpose? He could tell that Potter was intrigued to know where his mother's magic came from.

"My information about them is very minimal, but there is some common knowledge I know about them," Marcus forewarned.

Harry almost looked put out by that, but he couldn't help but be hopeful for some information. There was some personal information that Remus shared with him last year. But that had been minimal, but he still craved the knowledge. Though he had been beginning to doubt that they were perfect like everyone was saying they were.

Marcus' whole body then turned stern, "that's enough talk for tonight—"

Harry had been just about to protest when Marcus cut him off again.

"You are still dealing with what the task will be about. If you want to talk to me, fine, find me later. And I doubt you're in a state to hear any complex information. Not to mention, you are still after curfew and any later I'll have to deduct points and assign detention."

Harry's attempt at protesting died in his throat. He could understand his point. Though he was a bit excited to tell Hermione about what Marcus said about the term… Mudblood. Ever since his second year, he thought it was an insult. Both Ron and Hagrid had confirmed it at the time. But maybe that's what they knew. But somehow Flint knew differently and that had to mean something. He wanted to know more, but maybe Flint had a point. He could feel his body craving sleep and that meant he had to make his way back to the dorm without falling. That could prove to be interesting…

* * *

Somehow Harry managed it back to the 7th floor and the Gryffindor Tower. He wasn't exactly sure how he managed that without tripping and eventually falling. But he stood in front of the Fat Lady and gave the password. It was a miracle that she was still in her portrait. Though she didn't like the fact that she had been woken up in the middle of the night.

Harry didn't really pay her complaints much mind. He just wanted a bed and eventually sleep. Even the worry about Ron didn't even cross his mind.

Though he didn't expect anyone to be up and yet there was one person in the Common Room. They were pacing back and forth, and Harry seriously wondered if they'd run holes in the carpet.

"Hermione," Harry said, hoping to get her attention. And hopefully save the carpet.

Her eyes instantly flashed to her friend's.

"Harry!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around him.

Harry laughed, "you only saw me a few hours ago."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "can you really blame me?"

Harry snorted, "guess not…"

"So… what did Hagrid want?"

Harry sighed; he wasn't as panic ridden when he first saw the dragons. Though it was still pretty frightening to think about. He watched as Hermione's eyes went wide in horror. No doubt whatever she assumed would be the first task, this was the furthest thing that her mind came up with.

"Flint came across me… not dealing with it…" Harry admitted.

"Oh Harry…"

Harry shrugged the comment off. "He wants to help me."

Hermione was silent for a minute, "it would be a good idea and it would look good to show Hogwarts joined together. Though Gryffindor may not be the most pleased about it."

Harry snorted, "It's not like they actually care. Flint seems genuine enough about it and I'm hesitant to trust him. Its not like Slytherin and Gryffindor has been on the best side."

Hermione huffed, "although I don't like the rivalry much myself. Flint doesn't seem that bad as the others. And there is some nasty Slytherins that make that assumption accurate and others can be incredibly vague."

"English please, Hermione."

Hermione laughed, "I'm just saying that sometimes Slytherin does live up to its name. But there are a few Slytherins that aren't that bad."

"Like Malfoy?" Harry offered.

Hermione nodded, "yes. Though some do remain on the sidelines. Or like Flint, try to actually protect the students."

"You actually seen that?" Harry asked, surprised.

Hermione nodded, "I wasn't sure what to think at first. Believing it was to be a front. And he had made a case about wanting to help you before."

"Why didn't you say something?" Harry questioned.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "would you have believed me if I had?"

Harry shook his head, "probably not."

"I knew that Flint needed to approach you himself. He may have approached me first because the entire school knows you're my best friend. And I would sooner curse them than allow them to curse you," Hermione revealed.

Harry snorted; he could see Hermione doing that. She had the habit of studying ahead, even years ahead. He honestly wondered if she did that just to prove that she could. He wouldn't be surprised if that turned out to be true. His friend could be quite determined when she wanted to be.

"Did you know that Flint was supposed to be Headboy?" Harry suddenly asked.

Hermione blinked a few times, "was he?"

Harry nodded his head, "said Dumbledore denied him…"

Hermione hissed at that.

"Hermione?" Harry hesitantly asked.

"Professor Dumbledore is in charge of picking and deciding who gets to be Headboy and Headgirl every year," Hermione started to explain.

"I thought Professor McGonagall did?"

Hermione sighed, "she helps decide, yes. Gives him a list of recommended students to be picked from. His decision can be challenged by her and the other professors. Though she is the one that approves the Prefects that are chosen. She is over Gryffindor, since she is currently Head of Gryffindor House. But the other Heads of Houses choose their Prefects, Professor McGonagall does require the final approval."

Harry frowned at that, "that doesn't make it right."

Hermione shook her head, "it doesn't. I think he would make a good Headboy. The one in Ravenclaw doesn't seem to care much for the students."

"Better from another house than Slytherin," Harry growled. No doubt that was what Dumbledore was thinking.

Hermione looked just as irritated as Harry. If she hadn't seen some of Flint's actions as a Prefect, she may have been inclined to agree with Dumbledore's decisions. But she had already seen some of the inactions of the current Headboy and he almost seemed to welcome the bullying that happened. And things he should have reprimanded, let it slide instead. She was not a fan of him and believed he should have never gained the position. And so, she wasn't surprised by the hatred and annoyance towards the Headmaster. Especially the stunt that the Headmaster pulled after Harry's name came out of the cup. She had never seen her friend so unnerved.

"Hermione, Flint mentioned something else," Harry said.

Hermione's eyes studied her friend as she nodded, giving Harry the idea that she was indeed listening to him.

"Flint said that Mudblood isn't actually an insult."

Hermione looked taken back, whatever she thought her friend was going to say, this wasn't it.

"He said the term comes from that your magic comes from Mother Magic, essentially Mother Earth?"

Hermione could tell that Harry was confused by his own words. And she knew that they must have come from Marcus Flint. Perhaps there may be a day she could talk to Harry about that. Though she knew that she'd have some trouble on knowing how to explain it. If Flint was the one that brought it up, maybe he could be the one to explain it as well. The words were still a surprise to her. She could clearly remember when those words were spat out of Malfoy's mouth. She knew they were bad, just unaware of what they meant. And what followed the conversation from Hagrid and their ex-friend, Ron.

"He said that your magic would be stronger because of that. And some, like Malfoy thought it to be an insult. So… it would be a compliment?"

"I think you should ask Flint more about it. I have some general idea what he's talking about. If he's saying its from Mother Magic, then he would be correct in saying it's a compliment. I always thought Muggleborn would mean that maybe I do have some magical blood somewhere. Magic just doesn't come from nowhere. So, maybe that's what Flint is talking about, though the fact he mentions Mother Magic is quite fascinating," Hermione noted.

"You believe him?" Harry asked bewildered.

Hermione nodded, "I've read about Mother Magic in the library. Some books have her briefly mentioned. Usually on how our world was actually created, going back further than even the Founders. Perhaps even Merlin himself… Though I would like to hear more from Flint eventually. Though I imagine you wouldn't want to hear about it this late. Though, even my knowledge about it is somewhat limited."

Harry yawned at that, maybe Hermione did have a point. Though he did waken up a bit more upon talking to Hermione. But he could still feel the strain of sleep trying to overwhelm him. And he could feel that call getting stronger and stronger. He didn't think he wanted to pass out asleep while talking to Hermione and she have to levitate him to his dorm. That would be quite embarrassing, because he knew that Hermione would tease him later for it.

"You may have a point. And sleep sounds like a good idea right now," Harry conceded.

Hermione laughed, "we can always continue talking tomorrow, Harry. You really should get some sleep though. We still have classes in the morning."

Harry groaned at that reminder, which made Hermione laugh all the more. Yet somehow, he was actually looking forward to tomorrow. Maybe not two days from now… but tomorrow was a least a start. And he hoped that maybe he could take Flint's advice. He hoped that maybe he could talk to Hermione about that later, but for now, that was to be saved for another day.


End file.
